


In this last live, let's love properly

by Aliasprick



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death In Dream, Deathfic, M/M, Past Lives, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliasprick/pseuds/Aliasprick
Summary: Two souls that were always bounded together finally meet its happy ending





	1. Chapter 1

The goddess of destiny, whose face was behind a white veil, whose appearance was too dazzling for a human to see with their own eyes, whose touch was filled with warmth, watched over the two sleeping boys. The volleyball summer camp had brought these two souls together and this life they were living in was their last cycle.

Their cycles were like a vicious curse. Each life, each time they met, they always ended with death. To end a war, to start a war, to love but to die, to pine but crumbles, there was never a happy ending. In this last cycle of life they had, they met as two close friends, happy but not yet there where they truly wanted to be. She held on the veils of memories and would incur onto them as a dream. She wanted them to know that in this life, be together. There was no risk of a war or death from social prejudice. It was a time to be alive.

“Be together”, she whispered to the souls whom she had seen their sufferings. In the previous life, return with the same affection you had for each other over the past cycles. In the current life, tie it together and live in them to the fullest. She gave them a veil for the night. To live through the first suffering they had in their sleep. This was her way to remind them.

“Remember and end this with happiness”.

\---In this last live, let’s love properly---

Kuroo woke up startled from his sleep. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead and he wiped them with the back of his hand. He looked around. This was not the dormitory he was staying in for the training camp.

“Where am I?” he whispered but not a sound came out. He was looking at the bamboo walls. He heard a shout outside calling out his name. Kuroo’s body forced himself out of the bed with the not so comfy mattress…. if you would call the weaving of some plants leaves a mattress so be it.

He then realized he wasn't in control of the body. It was as if he was watching a scene through the eyes of someone else. Outside, a man who looked so much like Lev, drew a circle in the air in which he replied back with the same one.

The only difference he had was the long hair he wore.

“First Born Tetsurou, I've received the message from the chief, your father. It’s about Koutarou”, Lev said apologetically.

“Did he… send him in for execution?” his voice broke. Koutarou? Bokuto? Why was his best friend on a death parole?

“There is nothing we can do, Tetsurou. Your father will never allow it”, Lev looked alike said.

“Don't make me laugh. Nothing I can do about? I don't have all these skulls up here on show for nothing, Lev”. Ah, so his name was Lev too.

“You’re his pride, Tetsurou. He want you to be having family, heir like the rest of us. If only both of you could have seen it”.

“How I feel about him is genuine”, he heard the body replied. Kuroo watched his hand picked up the spear. His other hand was shaking.

“I am going to where he is”, Kuroo said. “Don't Tetsurou. Your father would kill you if you even as much touch the ground”, Lev tried his best to stop this madness.

“I know. I'm willing to die with him”, had had Kuroo clenched his fist. He was resolute to save the one that was precious to him.

\-----In this last live, let’s love properly---

Bokuto came to his senses when his forehead was rammed against something tough. He could feel the warm blood flowing down his forehead and the loss of blood was making him dizzy.

“Where am I?” he wanted to say but only his groan escaped. When his eyes became focused again, he counted the number of man stood surrounding him wearing half body long wooden mask. They were cheering.

“You deceived my son. A great warrior like him should not be poisoned by the likes of you”, the man with the fanciest mask said behind it.

“Best warrior? I will let you know, an outcast like me killed more than he does”, he scoffed… though Bokuto had no idea what he himself was spouting.

He was a little grossed out at the mention of killing as if it was a sport.

“I let you roam the jungle freely on the promise to never let you step close to this village, outcast child. Your cursed white hair will only bring evil to our soil. And the damage has been done when you poison him with your words”.

“Poison? He wasn't poisoned. Tetsurou wants me the same way I want him in my life”, Bokuto listened to his own mouth saying. What was this body going on about? Wanting? Tetsurou? Kuroo?

It wasn't the answer the chief wanted to hear, if the number of beatings from the masked men were anything to go by. It was painful and he coughed blood every time a strong hit curled his abdomen. If he wasn't restrained, Bokuto had a feeling he would have not let the strikes went unanswered.

“Stop trying to kill me, assholes”, he wanted to say but the person’s body refused to utter a word.

“STOP, FATHER!” Bokuto turned to look at the place where the light penetrated. There was a man, who looked a lot like Kuroo, with long hair and something akin to a mini skirt around his waist…. just it had a longer cover in the middle and damn, Bokuto wanted to laugh but instead of laughing, he was smiling…. like genuinely smiling. He could feel the cold heart softened at the sight of the man standing at the exit.

“Do not let him in. How dare you let yourself out from the house?” the chief bellowed.

“Tetsurou, go home and live on”, Bokuto heard himself said.

“What are you talking about? I can't let you die. You're my everything!” Kuroo’s pained expression was too much for him to bear.

He felt his heart clenched. He never thought he could feel like this for his best friend.

“I appreciate it but this is something I have to take by myself. Don't waste your life, Tetsurou. Remember the next life we talked about? Then if there is the next one, I promise I will come back running”, what the flying fuck was this body on about? Didn't the guy just gallantly offered to help him?

He turned his back on the offer, kneeling in front the chopped tree trunk. The men started to cover him with dry leaves and something that smelled a lot like alcohol…. sake? And yet he did nothing but closed off his eyes.

Bokuto could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks. This body didn't want to show the face of a man who would dissolve to nothing in a forced separation where he knew he would be longing painfully.

Then, he allowed the heat to start eating his flesh.

\----In this last live, let's love properly---

Kuroo jumped out of the futon, casting the blanket to Kenma’s side. The younger teen stirred from his sleep when he was rudely awoken like that. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and asked, “What’s wrong, Tetsu?”

When Kuroo didn't reply, Kenma crawled closer to him to check what was wrong with the guy who usually would laugh once he had ambushed Kenma with a blanket throw. He was expecting a grinning face and maybe an apology after that. He didn't expect to see Kuroo drowned in his own silent tears. Maybe he didn't say anything because he was afraid to let Kenma knew.

“Hey. Hey, what’s wrong?” Kenma rubbed Kuroo's shoulder to comfort him. “I-I had a dream”, the other replied, “there was a fire. In that fire…” Kuroo immediately checked his other side where Bokuto was supposed to be sleeping and when he couldn’t see him, the black haired man began to ripped the futon from the floor and let it scattered.

“Where is he? Where did he go?” he started to panic. “Kenma, where did he go?” his voice was now more desperate than ever. It was maybe too loud that it woke everyone else in the room.

“Who are you looking for, Kuroo?” Daichi asked sleepily. He had turned on the light to get a better view of the scene.

“Woah, are you okay man? Your face looks horrible,” Oikawa asked.

“He’s looking for Bokuto-san”, Kenma explained.

“Oh, just a few minutes before you woke up, I heard Bokuto-san went to the bathroom”, said Akaashi and the missing person walked in with a fresh bathrobe, looking all squeaky clean.

“Owh? What’s up, people?” he asked when all eyes turned to him.

“Fuck you, bro”, Kuroo snarled and went back to sleep almost instantly.

“Seriously, what happened?” Bokuto asked, quite taken aback by Kuroo’s swearing.

Everyone shrugged. They had no clue either. Something else did perk their interest though.

“It's 3 am. Why do you need a shower this early?” Akaashi asked after checking the time on his phone.

“Ah, I sweat a lot when I sleep”, he chuckled and collected his scattered futon to make his sleeping place again. Then he lied down and appreciated that the guy next to him was still breathing.

'And plus, I need to wash away the heat from the burning ashes.' That was his last thought before he dozed off again.


	2. Chapter 2

The second night of the training camp, Kuroo was awaken by another strange dream around 1 in the morning. This time, he was in a small rural area that looked a lot like a fisherman village and he was a small boy of ten years old.

Bokuto was not in his dream and the teen himself had shifted two spots away from Kuroo to sleep comfortably between his two guardians angels. 

The day after his first oddly vivid dream experience, the white haired male has cringed and whined at how scary Kuroo had been the entire training session. One of his spike even went right onto Bokuto’s face, leaving a red mark flaring on Bokuto’s nose and part of his cheeks. 

“If he has something he doesn’t like about me, he should have just told me about it right? Violence is not a solution!” he had said to Akaashi during lunch break while nursing his face with cold peas. 

Akaashi just rolled his eyes. “Bokuto-san, maybe you should just apologize”.

“I did nothing wrong”, he defended himself and had crossed his arms. 

“Maybe you did it without knowing it”, Akaashi tried anyway to push him into apologizing. 

“I so did not!”

Bokuto must have found it difficult to sleep next to Kuroo that he had squeezed himself between Kageyama and Oikawa. He was so insistent that this arrangement was made so that the one to fill in his spot was now the shrimpy. Kuroo felt a small pang of guilt. Just a small pang because he was still annoyed at how oblivious his bastard of a bro to his nightmare. Though he wasn't sure if he should be mad at Bokuto when it was his dream that was bothering him.

Maybe he should treat Bokuto better tomorrow. He found himself lulling to sleep soon enough at the thought.

\---In this last live, let's love properly---

“Kuuuuroooooo”, an annoyed person called and tugged his hair harshly. Kuroo winced and was met with a sight of a pouting black haired boy who looked like a younger version of Kageyama. 

…. who probably has the name of Kageyama Tobio. He was back in the fisherman village. Great. Now when did he got himself a kid. He was ten before he went back to sleep.

“Sorry, sorry. I fell asleep”, he sat up and the boat they were in rocked a little at his movement.

“How are we getting on with the fishies?” he asked.

“We didn't catch any yet. And I am hungry”, Tobio pouted. 

This Kuroo laughed, completely amused by it. 

“We’ll catch something. I’m sure it is going to be bigggggggg ahhh!” he shouted when a creature covered with aquatic plants climbed onto their boat. 

“Kuroooooo”, Tobio hugged him tightly, his eyes widened. The Kuroo body was really a wimp, he snorted. If he had the control of it, he would have fight nail to nail and teeth to teeth with the invader. But the wimp Kuroo just screamed at the top of his lung like a little girl. It was Kageyama who clutched onto the boat paddle and tried his best to hit the creature with it.

“Get off the boat! This is useless Kuroo only property!” Tobio shouted.

The creature laughed and shed off the aquatic plant on his head. “I’m sorry. I don't mean to trespass. I am Bokito Koutarou. I am a human like you too”. 

Oh. was Kuroo’s only thought when the other introduced himself. 

“You shocked me!” body Kuroo replied, rubbing the right side of his chest, “and this kid”, he pulled the child closer, “but mostly me!” 

Bokito laughed at what Kuro had stated but Tobio glared because he didn't find it all that funny. 

“It's not funny. Kuroo has a weak heart and he can die from shock. If he dies, I won't have anyone else with me!” Tobii cried. 

“I’m sorry. I didn't think it would be that bad”, Bokito apologized.

“I am not sure I am happy with your comment, Tobio”, Kuroo pointed out.

“But it is the truth!” the child replied back.

“But you just made me look weak in front of this person”, Kuroo countered.

“Well, on his defence, you did scream like a girl”. 

Kuroo took a momentary pause and nodded. “He is just a mean person. Let us throw him back into the water”, the black haired male suggested. 

“H-Hold on! I can treat you guys to a meal if you just bring me back to the land with you”, Bokito stopped them before they could haul him off. 

“I want three large serving of rice, chicken, mackerels and eels”, Kuroo placed down his condition at the mention of food.

“Shrimps. And egg. And meat”, Tobio added.

“And no vegetables”, the two males said in unison. Bokuto laughed at their antics, simply nodding.

“Okay. But get me to the land first”, he said. And the two started paddling to the closest jetty.

\--- In this last live, let's love properly---

The first thing the Fukurodani captain saw was a scroll written in chinese characters he knew not how to read them. 

“Assassination task, huh?” the words just fell off his lips. That doesn't sound pleasing at all, he thought solemnly.

The body burnt the scroll and trekked his way to a river nearby. He sat there watching the heavy flow of the current and saw a boat anchored in the middle of it. The body dived into the river and swam deeper into the water, where he got a few of aquatic plants stuck onto his garments. 

He swam towards the boat direction and climbed onto it and was greeted by two shocked men. After making a deal with them, they rowed back to the nearest jetty. Kuroo lent him dry cloth and they went to the center of the market for some food. Soon enough, there was not a corner left unoccupied by plates.

“So like I didn't catch your name earlier”, asked Kuro. 

“Bokito”, he said, deciding to change his name a little to hide the real one. 

“Bokito is a weird name”, Tobii laughed. 

“Yeah… maybe he is not from here. Don't laugh at him so much!” Kuroo slapped the back of the boy’s head harshly. 

“Ouch! Can you be gentler?!”

“Only girl will get special treatment”, Kuroo said. 

“Sometimes I wonder who am I to you!” the boy complained.

“A twat”, Kuroo scoffed.

“Rude”, he winced but focused on eating. It was very rare to eat at a shop since Kuroo was one of the poorest man on earth. They had been living on the fishing boat for as long as he could remember. Kuroo told him that he found Tobio floating down the river one morning almost drowning and if he had not saved the boy, he would have died long ago. He didn’t remember anything from his past but that did not matter. 

“I am actually looking for a person. The missing prince from Karasuno”, Bokuto explained. 

“Uh… I am not sure what is going on in the outside world… Who is in reign right now?” Kuroo asked. 

“He is hopeless yeah? The only talent he has is catching fishes”, Tobio pointed out which earned him a slap on the back of his head.

“The Sawamura overthrown the Kageyama. I am only doing a clean up at the order of minister Kim. To keep any future rebellion from King Daichi”, replied Bokuto.

“Awh… you have a fancy job”, was Kuroo’s only comment. 

“What clean up?” Tobio looked at the two adults in confusion. 

“Adult stuffs”, Kuroo dodged the question and kept on eating. 

“In the meantime, can I ask you guys a favor? I would like to take shelter on the boat where you are living on”, Bokuto asked. 

“Three is too crowded!” Tobio whined. 

“Uh, I own the boat. Sure”, the older man said, all the while smirking at the child. 

“Fineeeeee”, the smaller of the two huffed.

\---In this last live, lets love properly---

It was a quiet morning and since it was raining heavily outside, the run alongside the beach they had planned was cancelled. Instead, the team used the morning to talk more about themselves. Kuroo had been less animated than usual. He kept checking out on the weather outside but it was obvious he was lamenting over something. 

“What is it, Kuroo-kun?” Daichi asked when he noticed how peculiar the other was acting. 

Kuroo snapped out of his thought and sized the man standing in front of him. There was something that made him want to complain out loud. How could it be this guy? What kind of winning traits did he have to be on the advantageous side?

“What?” asked Daichi, feeling a bit insecure from Kuroo’s judging eyes. He hugged his body and turned sideways to protect himself.

“How can it be right? Why am I a useless fisherman and this guy is a damn king?” the other mumbled. 

“Huh? What are you talking about?” Daichi raised his eyebrow. 

“The hell with the unfairness”, Kuroo snorted. Come in Bokuto with a can of coke in his hand. 

“Bro”, Kuroo called him over.

“What's it?” Bokuto walked over with his coke. 

“Tell me, do you think this guy can ever be a king?” asked Kuroo.

“Pft. Him? What makes you think he can?” 

“Right? I had a dream he was a king”.

Bokuto laughed shakily. Then he stopped and thought deeply. “Hold on. I had a dream I was an assassin serving the Sawamura family last night”.

“Was Daichi a king in your dream?” Kuroo asked. 

“Somehow that pisses me off. Me serving this guy here”, he pointed at Daichi who looked even more confused than ever.

“Do you… Do you go by the name Bokito?”

“I think that was what I told fisherman Kuroo in my dream. There was a boy with him too…. Wait… How did you know I went by the name Bokito?”

Kuroo shrugged his shoulders. “I had this dream I was a fisherman and I met a guy named Bokito who looked like you and paid my meals”. 

“That is… what I saw in my dream too”, Bokuto admitted. 

The two exchanged glances. “How… How can we have the same dream? This is absurd”, Kuroo wiped his face. 

Bokuto sat next to him and said. “I think we should test it out one more night if… if we will have the same dream again”.

“Agree”. After deciding that, Kuroo suggested that they record any future dream. In the meantime, Daichi just sat through their planning even though he himself was unaware of what they were talking about.

“Daichi, you are in charge of our well-being”, said Bokuto decisively. 

And the Karasuno captain accepted the job reluctantly.


	3. Chapter 3

Daichi glanced at his wristwatch and covered his yawn. It was past 10.30 pm and it was bedtime for many including the three people who were having a small group discussion. Daichi just listened to Kuroo's and Bokuto's discussion since he was lost somewhere along the line. It was under pretense of resolving conflicts when they were just going on and on about dreams. 

He had one task. "I just need to wake you up if anything happen while you sleep. I'm too tired to be doing this really", he summarized Kuroo's long winded explanation. 

"Well, since you're from Karasuno, you should be able to carry out this simple task", Kuroo said. He too was growing tired and would like to sleep too but he wanted to make sure that at least someone would be able to keep watch. 

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Daichi huffed.

"Don't get it over your head", said Kuroo.

"Have you two made up?" Oikawa asked loudly from his end. "I need my beauty sleep".

"We're done!" Bokuto shouted back quickly. 

"What are you talking about? We have to go over it once again! We can't trust Daichi. He's from Karasuno!" Kuroo bonked on Bokuto's head. 

"Somehow I feel offended", Daichi raised his eyebrow. 

"Aww, Bro. I want to sleep already! You talk too much!" Bokuto whined. 

"I know what I need to do. Can we turn it for real?" the Karasuno captain pulled his blanket to cover half of his body. Kuroo huffed and went under his own while Bokuto slipped into his futon next to him. 

"Are you guys done for real now?" Oikawa grumbled loudly. This time Kuroo gave him a thumbs up. Of course it was Iwaizumi who rolled out of his futon and did the deed for Oikawa. 

Kuroo inhaled deeply. " It's just sleeping", he whispered to himself before closing his eyes. 

\---In this last live, lets love properly---

 

He was back as a fisherman. When he came to, he was staring at an older face of Tobio. They weren't in the boat this time but in a forest. It was dark and the only lighting was the moon. 

"Kuroo! Stand up! We have to run now!" Tobio grabbed onto his arm and pulled him upwards. He found it difficult to stand, his legs were trembling like a jelly. It felt like he had run for hours. 

 _What is going on? Why am I running?_ Kuroo thought but just like previous nights, he was only there to spectate. 

"We can't leave him fighting alone", stumbled from his lips. 

"Bokuto will catch up to us. I believe he will", Tobio spoke while trying to catch his own breath. 

 _Bokuto? They knew his real name?_  

The two men ran through the night; it was hard to see anything that they sometime tripped off the protruding roots on the forest floor. Despite all that, the soldiers on the horse surrounded them soon enough.

"The royal decree states that to bring the Kageyama line to an end an whoever shall be a part of the defense will face the same fate as the heir", the royal guard announced. 

Kuroo was scared but he wouldn't let the guards to kill the boy whom he had cared for until now. Shielding Tobio behind him, he shouted back, "I won't allow you to touch this boy". 

"Then you will be considered as an accomplice and will die along with him", the guard slashed the swords at him. Kuroo closed his eyes and waited for the blow but it never came. 

"If you lay a hand on them, you will die instead", he heard a voice said. Kuroo slightly opened his eyes and saw the owl like hair. 

_Bokuto?_

He watched the man fought the royal guards and when some of them dropped their swords, he took them and tried to help out instead. Tobio was doing the same. It seemed that he had learned sword fighting since he was moving fluidly.

"Run!" Bokuto shouted when he saw an opening. They sprinted up the hill where it would be impossible to chase with a horse. The guards had to give up their rides and were after them on foot. 

It was a noisy night; the sound of crickets and the calling of the frogs went in tune with their rapid heartbeats and loud footsteps. They climbed up further, hoping to reach the highland path quick enough to leave the border. Their hands were numb and their clothes were dirty and torn. Kuroo was just a fisherman and he couldn't keep up with his stamina. He slowed down and breathing was a labour. 

Bokuto turned around when he noticed this. " Kuroo, we need to go on", he urged on. 

"I know... but my body can't take this", Kuroo replied. 

"Come on Kuroo. We need to move or they'll catch up to us", Tobio shouted from above. He waved at them and continued to climb higher. Kuroo nodded since he knew they didn't have that many options. 

Kuroo was puzzled at why they were running. He watched his body struggled to scale the rocky hill. His body convulsed from fatigue and he could feel his muscle twitching. Everything was becoming a blur for him. 

In a spur of a moment, Kuroo clutched a handful of Bokuto's cloth when there was even ground before they could continue with the climb. 

"Kuroo?" Bokuto looked at him in confusion.

"I just need a breath". 

"You know we can't stop", Bokuto held onto his shoulder.

"Listen. I need to tell you some-" Something sharp pierced through his back. It ripped his shoulder blade, his body slightly moved forward at the blow. He touched his chest. There it was, the arrow head, felt sticky at touch with his blood.

It was a pity he could only accompany them this far. 

 _Bleargh._ He coughed out his blood. Kuroo didn't know when Bokuto inched forward and had hugged him while his eyes were rounded , still in shock. 

"Uh, hehe", Kuroo laughed shakily, "this is it, isn't it? Hey, I like you", he said. 

It suddenly felt painful to speak. 

"Idiot, I like you too", Bokuto said and his eyes were turning red. 

"That's a relief", Kuroo managed a smile, "I'm happy". Then his body shook violently. Bokuto tightened his embrace and rocked back and fro.  

"M-Make Tobio a king. Promise", Kuroo pointed at the teenager who had climbed further than them. Who knew not that Kuroo was dying. Kuroo grinned at how the kid would throw tantrum if he knew Kuroo was leaving him like this without saying goodbye.

Bokuto nodded but he was already shaking with tears. "Don't leave us".

"No, I need to take another boat to rest", Kuroo choked out a laugh. 

"I will find you, you hear me? No matter where you are, I'll come running back", Bokuto shouted at him. 

"Unfair", he breathed out. That was his last word.

\---In this last live, lets love properly---

Bokuto opened his eyes when he heard a loud groan next to him. Daichi was already kneeling next to Kuroo in the dark. He could not read the expression he had in the dark. Bokuto inched closer and saw how Kuroo was clutching his chest where the owl man knew was where the arrow had pierced through. 

"He keeps doing this and I can't wake him up", Daichi said. 

"Let me", Bokuto said and pulled Kuroo upright into a sitting position> he pressed his forehead against Kuroo's own.

"Hey, bro. Wake up. I'm back here, alright?" 

"Somehow you look cool saying that", Daichi muttered. 

"I'm always cool. You just don't want to admit it", Bokuto pointed out. Then he felt a slap on his back.

"I'm cooler", Kuroo snorted. He removed himself from Bokuto.

"You're awake!" Bokuto hugged him and laughed.

"What's with you guys? I'm having ants crawling on my skin", Daichi cringed a little at the closeness.

"Shut up", Kuroo snorted again. 

"We'll talk about this tomorrow. Do you want juice or something?" asked Bokuto.

"Get me lemon tea", Daichi added.

"Milk please", Kuroo ordered.

"Huh... okay, you two are totally taking advantage of me". 

"Well, you're volunteering. So, it's not a problem", Daichi huffed.

Bokuto rolled his eyes and went to the vending machine that was just outside the room. There was so many questions in his head but he would think about it tomorrow. 


	4. Chapter 4

The coaches told them to choose a partner from different schools for their fourth day drill menu. Bokuto had naturally chose Kuroo to be his training partner. They were asked to help each other during the warm up. Also, it helps them to know more about their opponents.

Kuroo was holding Bokuto’s legs during the sit up so that he wouldn't move about during the exercise. 

“Eleven, twelve…” the white haired boy counted his third set.

“Hey, have you thought about the dream we had?” Kuroo asked.

“Fifteen, sixteen…”

“I think it means something. Maybe like a premonition?”

“Twenty, twenty-one…”

“But why do we have the same dream? It doesn’t add up at all. If it’s a premonition, shouldn’t we see different things?”

“Twenty-nine, thirty…”

“Bro, why do you think that happened to us?” Kuroo tapped on Bokuto’s knee to get his attention. Bokuto continued with his sit up. Kuroo jabbed harder, a little annoyed at being ignored.

“Bro! You’re distracting me! I'm trying to train my guns here!” Bokuto stopped and threw his arms in the air. He had shouted so loud that everyone stopped just to look at them. 

“I think both of you should pay attention to the training material”, Akaashi said from where he was. He was helping Lev with his sit up. 

“See? You are distracting everyone”, Bokuto scolded. 

“You were the one who blew up on me”, Kuroo pointed an accusing finger at Bokuto. 

“Can you both get back to practice?” Daichi said. “I don’t want to repeat sets just because someone decided to be noisy”.

“Extra practice is always good”, Kuroo argued. 

“We have three hell drills scheduled today. I don’t want to burn off energy unnecessarily”, the Karasuno captain reminded him about the schedule. They went through the exercise until it was break time. Taking that as his opportunity to talk about it, he went to the bench where Bokuto was squeezing out the last drop of his water.

“Did you come to a conclusion about it?” asked Kuroo. 

“I’m not sure. This is new for me too”, the other shrugged. 

“Huh… I never think of you as a genius. Don’t worry about it”.

Bokuto guffawed at the mockery. “Have you seen how I always prove you wrong? I am from Fukurodani and the ace. It is not easy to get to that position”.

That hit the mark but Kuroo was not about to admit how Bokuto was right. “You don’t look so smart though”. 

Bokuto snorted. “Look is not everything, bro”.

“Okay…. so if you are so smart, what do you think about the dream?” There. Take your time to answer, you shit.

“You totally tricked me into this!” the other looked at him in disbelief. 

“Dream? What are senpai talking about?” the two looked at Hinata who was passing by and stopped to ask. 

“See.... we had the same dream for three nights and we are trying to figure out the meaning behind it”, Bokuto explained.

“Hey, don’t tell him!” Kuroo argued but Bokuto just stuck his tongue out.

“Wahhh!!! That is cool!!! I know just the right man to intepret it for you!” said Hinata with sparkly eyes.

“Don’t tell me it’s Tsukishima. I know he looks like some exorcist but I don’t think he is walking that path”, Kuroo deadpanned.

“No no no”, Hinata waved his finger. “It’s Asahi”.

“Eventhough it is Hinata and I want to believe him but I somehow can’t find the will to”, said Bokuto. Kuroo couldn’t agree more.

“Really! I swear. Last time he intepreted my dream correctly. It was impressive!” 

“Any other portfolio evidence besides that?” asked Kuroo.

“Well, there is Kageyama’s dream and Noya’s one and captain went to him once”, he recalled the number of help Asahi had given. 

“I will try just because Daichi is on the list”, Kuroo said. 

“He is your benchmark?” asked Bokuto. Somehow he felt a little wary about it.

“I think of him as the symbol of confidence. So like if he is in it, there is a higher chance for it to work”, Kuroo explained. 

“How about me?” asked Bokuto.

“Troublemaker”, Kuroo answered.

“You’re not any better”, Bokuto bumped his fist on Kuroo’s shoulder.

“Can you ask him for us?” asked Kuroo to Hinata, ignoring Bokuto remark. The shorter boy excitedly hopped around towards his team members after agreeing to him. The rest of the day went by smoothly and lunch was mackarel. Nothing could have gone better.

\---In this last live, let’s love properly---

 

It was after dinner when the Karasuno team kicked the other schools out from their sleeping hall. Suga was guarding the door for whatever preparation they were doing inside there. After twenty minutes of waiting, Kuroo realized how Akaashi and Kenma were not among the people outside of the door. He was about to ask someone from his team and Bokuto as well when they heard Hinata shouting from behind the door about the completed preparation. 

“Gentlemen, the time has come for you to visit the great deam weaver, Asahi-sama”, Suga deepened his voice. 

“No one is allowed to enter besides Kuroo and Bokuto”, he added and everybody else groaned. 

“Uh…. Okay…” Kuroo trailed off and Suga took this as a sign he was ready to enter. He revealed what was behind the door. The room was completely renovated to look like some fortune telling place except with blankets tied to form some sort of passage. These guys even used the blankets as their robes and towels as their headbands.

“These guys are nerdier than I thought”, Bokuto looked at the room and the people in amazement. He spotted Akaashi between Tsukishima and Daichi. 

“Ohoho, what are you doing in here?” Bokuto asked him.

“I will anger Asahi-sama if I talk to you in here”, Akaashi anwered. 

“I’m your captain though”.

“In here there is only Asahi-sama”, the other deadpanned. 

“Is this a sort of religion?” Kuroo snorted. 

Akaashi held a torchlight under his chin that his shadow was framing his face, “behave and do not anger Asahi-sama”. The expression didn’t change that much though.

Bokuto was surprised and stepped backwards a little. Kuroo was trying hard not to let his laughter out. A tap on Bokuto’s back sent him tripping all over the place.

“Follow me, young men”, Kageyama said and signalled them to follow him. The two teens shared glances and followed to where there was a space hidden by a tent made of blanket. They went under it one by one. In the middle of the tent, Daichi sat while Asahi sat next to him. 

“Please have a seat”, Daichi told them. 

“We are already sitting since you ask us to crawl under here”, said Kuroo. He received a light knock on his head.

“Be polite in the presence of Asahi-sama”, Daichi said. 

“Oh, sorry”, the Nekoma captain muttered.

“So, I heard you can intepret dreams”, said Bokuto. 

“I will try my best really but you know my team has gone overboard with the set up haha”, Asahi replied nervously and bowed his head a bit. “You can start telling me about the dream or dreams you have”.

Bokuto and Kuroo spent the next fifteen minutes telling him what they had seen. Asahi listened intently and concluded that these two made a great story teller, especially Bokuto who added a lot of sound effects of wham bam dum at the right moment.

When they finished, the Karasuno’s ace felt like he wanted to hear more of those stories. Both looked at him expectantly and Asahi cleared his throat.

“I see… these sounds like a very complicated story. Do you have them at the same time?” asked Asahi.

His clients nodded. 

“Um, okay. Captain, I think we need to do that”, he said.

“You mean the concentration move?” Daichi asked. 

Asahi nodded. Daichi easily agreed and they started making this weird humming tune. They hummed a few tunes… and Kuroo swore one of them was the Beatle song yellow submarine… and made this odd gestures as if they were hand dancing.  
Bokuto watched the silliness and had the urge to mimick but he kept his act together. It looked fun though. Even if he got nothing out of this, he was very entertained though. 

“This is the goddess will”, Asahi suddenly exclaimed which made Kuroo yelped. His voice was deep whe he said it and he sounded like a shaman.

“Woah you shock me man”, the Nekoma captain said while rubbing his chest.

“The goddess has come to you to bring you together. The dreams you saw are not just dreams. They are memories”, Asahi continued to explain. 

“Aren’t we already together?” asked Kuroo.

“Not this together. A different together”, said Asahi.

“How together is together?” asked Bokuto a little confused at the explanation. 

“A very, very together. You will know in due time. But there must be something in your dreams that will point to that togetherness”. 

“... It sounds legit somehow”, Kuroo said, “in due time you said”.

“That is all I can tell you. I don’t have much else besides that”, said Asahi. Bokuto reasoned thaf Asahi had run out of his mystical power.

After that, they were brought out of the tent. The team formed a circle around them. 

“Let us give them the blessing with holy water”, said Daichi. Kuroo had a bad feeling about this but it was too late when he realized the spraying bottles they were holding. The karasuno team, Kenma and Akaashi aimed the nozzle at them and sprayed the water all over them.

“This is a prank right? This is ahhhhh I’m all wet!!!!” Kuroo shouted. Bokuto had gone behind him to use as a shield and he turned Kuroo around to take the water being sprayed at them. 

“Fuck you bo!” he cursed at the asshole behind him.

“It’s all good. Thanks for being tall”, the other giggled. 

By the end of it, he had to waste a shirt and a boxer so that he won’t be sick.

Tch.


End file.
